Utter Embarrassment
by Original Blue
Summary: THIS is why Buttercup can't wait to go to college: no people sneaking into your room in the middle of the night to tickle you, or siblings who have no sense of propriety, or the utter embarrassment of having your best friend find you wearing pink socks.


Okay, so I never thought I'd be writing this. Ever. But I read the awesome fanfics by sbj (look her up, they rock), and couldn't help myself.

Disclaimer: I don't own the Powerpuff Girls (obviously)

* * *

><p>She wasn't a light sleeper. She'd grown up with two sisters who took a special pleasure from getting up early in the morning, and she had learned to sleep through the noise.<p>

So it was no surprise when she barely stirred as her window opened and someone stepped into the room. Well, flew. Hovered, actually. And then he shut the window and shook her shoulder. "Buttercup," he whispered, "Wake up already, geeze. You sleep like a log."

She mumbled something and turned over, curling her legs to the side. Butch smirked and climbed on top of her, a definite invasion of her carefully maintained personal space. "Wake up, darling," he cooed, "It's your birthday."

Finally her green eyes blinked blearily open, trying to focus on him. "Whusat? Butch?" She brought up an arm to rub the sleep from her eyes and then glanced at the alarm clock with a groan. "Christ, Butch, it's four in the fucking morning. It's too early." She tried to turn onto her stomach, but he had her pinned to the bed.

"You're no fun," he pouted. "And I got up extra early to wish you happy birthday."

She cussed at him, but it was garbled by the pillow she had pressed to her face, and it just made him laugh. "You can get up now, sweetheart, because I'm not letting you go back to sleep!" He wrenched the covers from her hands and stroked her spine lightly, knowing how ticklish she was.

Her back arched immediately, and she exploded into laughter. "Butch," she shrieked, twisting and pulling him down next to her. "I'm going to kill you," she gasped. Then she rolled over onto him so she could pin his hands and stop the incessant tickling. She scowled down at him, but her very green eyes were shining. "You know, Butch, _normal_ people don't appreciate early morning trespassers who believe that tickling someone who's asleep is okay." She leaned down, eyes narrowing. "_Especially_ on their birthdays."

He shrugged helplessly. "Very well. As my penance, I'll allow you to ravish me." He smirked up into her face, just a few inches away. "You're already half way there, princess. Need me to take off my shirt?"

Buttercup released one of his hands to smack him on the shoulder. "God, you're such a perv," she muttered, and let herself fall onto the bed next to him. "What's with the early morning wake up anyways? You're _never_ up this early." She rubbed her face and moaned. "_I'm_ never up this early. Fuck, Butch, you couldn't have waited until later to do this?"

"Where would be the fun in that?" He propped himself up on his elbows and leaned against the wall. "You know how you got into Townsville University, miss English major?"

She shoved her head under her pillow. "You woke me up to tell me something I already knew?"

Butch snatched the pillow away. "_No_. I woke you up to tell you that you need to help me pack."

She raised an eyebrow. "What? You got accepted to college?"

He scowled and hit her with the pillow. "Don't be a bitch. I was trying to say that I got into TU."

Buttercup's face lit into a smile. "Well that doesn't surprise me. You can be smart when you try."

Butch grinned roguishly. "You know those forms you submit to request roommates in the dorms? I put you down as mine."

She gasped. "You _what?_" She sat up and walloped him with the pillow. "The fuck you did!"

He laughed as she pummeled him off the bed. "You know they're going to accept it, right? They don't want to risk one of the normal students getting hurt if one of us goes all This-is-Sparta on their asses." He ripped the pillow from her grasp and caught her hand. She swore as he dragged her down onto the floor with a thud. "You know this is not how I imagined I would spend my 19th birthday," she snarled, as he pinned her down yet again.

He smirked at her affronted expression. "What, on your back?"

"You bastard," she said with a glare. "Now I have to put up with you for another _four_ _fucking years_? Christ..." She turned her head to the side, exposing her pale neck, and Butch suddenly realized that he was still sitting on Buttercup, who was wearing a baseball shirt, some pajama shorts, and some fuzzy socks.

He blinked. "Dude, your socks. They're- they're _pink_. I didn't even know you owned anything pink. I wasn't even sure you knew what the word pink _meant_."

A blush slowly spread across her face. "I was cold, okay? And Blossom wasn't here, so I just stole some of hers."

Butch chuckled and leaned down to give her a hug. "Aw, our little heroine steals from her absent sisters. How adorable."

"Um, Butch?" Her words were slightly muffled by his shoulder. "Could you get off me now? No offense, but it's kind of hard to breathe like this."

He swallowed down a comment about how he could perform CPR and hovered over her. "Better?"

She smiled up at him. "Much."

They stayed like that for a few minutes as Buttercup wrung the last of the warmth out of her blanket. Finally Butch floated over to her bed and collapsed onto the sheets. "I want cheerios," he complained, and Buttercup hit his shoulder. "Then go get some, dumbass."

"But it's early in the morning," he moaned.

"Whose fault is that?" She demanded, and stood up with a sigh. "Come on, now I want some too." She dragged him off the bed and propelled him out into the hall.

As he stepped past Blossom's room the door opened, and Butch found himself looking into a familiar face. "_Brick?_"

Brick flushed wordlessly, and a mussed Blossom peeked around Brick's arm. "What is it? Oh my god, Buttercup?_ Butch?_" Her palm hit her forehead with a spectacular sound, and she turned as red as Brick.

The brothers were still staring at each other. "What are _you_ doing here?" They asked angrily in unison.

"Hey, I'm just delivering some good news," Butch said defensively. Brick glared at him. "At four in the morning?"

A door opened down the hall and a blonde head poked out. "Hey guys. Uh, could you keep it down? We're trying to sleep."

They all stared at the shirtless Boomer in surprise. Brick was the first to regain speech. "_Boomer?_"

Bubbles stepped sleepily out into the hall, hiding a yawn. "Why's everyone up so early?" she asked, blinking. She caught sight of the four people staring, and said, "Boom, why don't you go downstairs? I'll see you in a minute." He grinned, kissed her on the cheek and flew down the stairs.

"I'm going to get some cheerios," Butch offered. He looked at Brick. "You coming?"

Brick raked a hand through his hair, looking distinctly irritated with his brothers. "We'll talk about this later." He stepped back into Blossom's room and shut the door.

**O**

Blossom's mouth opened and closed soundlessly. "I can't believe this. Bubbles, you- and with Boomer-" She gaped wordlessly.

Buttercup turned to her redheaded sister with a raised eyebrow. "Hey, I seem to remember Brick walking out of your room a second ago. Oh wait, I forgot, _he's still in it_. Care to elaborate?"

Blossom glared at her sister. "Oh, and Butch just materialized?"

"We were going to get some cheerios!" Buttercup protested. "Butch came to wish me a happy birthday- okay, I know it's really early in the morning, but seriously? It's not like he slept here."

Blossom blushed to the roots of her red hair and looked at Bubbles. "What about you? He seems _very_ used to staying here."

The blonde girl shrugged. "I thought you guys knew. Besides, Blossom, I don't think you realize that you just had Brick open the door to your room. _Your_ _room_. Don't even try to call us out."

"But this wasn't supposed to be a serious thing!" she protested. "I didn't even think anyone would know!"

Buttercup crossed her arms. "Well the cat's out of the bag now. And it's strange to say this, but I'm the only one who actually wasn't doing anything other than sleeping last night."

Bubbles giggled and Blossom went a strangled shade of puce.

"So if we're done discussing our love lives," Buttercup continued, "I'm going to go downstairs and have some cheerios. And maybe a muffin, if Butch hasn't already eaten the last one."

"Too late," they heard him call from downstairs. Buttercup stalked down to the kitchen, cussing at boys with super hearing.

That left Bubbles and Blossom. "It's not that big of a deal, you know," Bubbles began, but that just made Blossom blush harder. "Oh come on, give it a rest. I'm going back to sleep, yes, _with_ _Boomer_, and you can turn around and go talk to Brick, who I think needs some cheering up." The blonde girl smiled at her sister. "Blossom, you need to _relax._" She called down to Boomer and went back into her room, closely followed by her blue counterpart.

Blossom stood still in the hallway for a moment, completely poleaxed. Then the door to her room opened roughly, and an arm snaked around her waist. "Come on, Blossom," he growled, and towed her backwards. "We've only got another two hours until we have to get ready for AP exams."

That woke her up. She took a deep breath and shut the door behind her.

**O**

Buttercup elbowed Butch in the side. "You should have saved me some muffin," she muttered.

"I was preoccupied by the fact that our siblings are sleeping together," he said and took another bite of her cereal.

"They- are you seriously eating my fucking cheerios?" She smacked his hand away, but he had stolen the spoon. "Try eating now," he taunted, and she smirked at him before tipping the bowl back to drink the milk. "I will always find a way to eat cheerios," she said smugly.

"You might want to wipe your face," he said, handing her a napkin.

She complied, but he shook his head. "It's still there."

She tried again, and still he looked at her with amusement. "It's right here..." And then he leaned over and kissed away the drop of milk at the corner of her mouth.

Buttercup stared. "Did you just... kiss me?"

He shrugged. "I guess."

They sat in silence for a moment. Then Buttercup swallowed, so her voice wouldn't crack, and said, "Was that supposed to be a birthday gift or something?"

Butch shrugged again, without taking his eyes off her face. "I mean, it could be if you want it to be."

Buttercup felt the blood rising to her cheeks. "Um, does that mean you want me to repay you on your birthday or something?"

His face settled into a classic smirk. "Why not?"

Buttercup returned her gaze to her cheerios, and she spent a few seconds pushing them around in her bowl. "I mean, I just-"

Then he tilted her chin up and kissed her again, this time completely on the mouth. When he pulled away he saw that her eyes were closed. "Happy birthday, Buttercup," he whispered, and she opened her lurid green eyes again. "Thanks, Butch," she murmured back, and leaned forward to press her lips to his.

They sat there kissing and grinning like idiots for a few minutes, before Butch coughed and said, "Uh, the Professor will be up soon, right? So maybe we should go back upstairs."

It was Buttercup's turn to smirk. "Come on, Mr. I'm-Only-Here-For-The-Cheerios." She grabbed the front of his shirt and towed him back to her room.


End file.
